Hearts and Minds
by Waistcoat-Dave
Summary: Set after TWAU game but before Fables issue 1 A serial killer is at large in Fabletown and Snow White enlists the help of Bigby Wolf who is tormented by his inner demons and multiple addictions. Will Bigby meet his end at the hands of a vicious killer or does his doom lie at the bottom of a bottle? There will be one OC and some Bigby x Nerissa


Bigby Wolf walked down the street, his steps free of purpose for once in his weary life. There had been no cases of murder, fraud, drunken brawls or any other forms of skulduggery for months. This hadn't bothered him first, but with no new cases he had no excuse to visit Snow White. Bigby put a fresh cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag before exhaling a large plume of smoke. He continued his walk home and when he finally entered his apartment block he saw that nothing had changed. The doorman was once again napping on the job.

"First class security." Bigby grumbled to himself as he entered one of the lifts. When it reached his floor, he exited and made his way to his apartment silently. He opened the door, stepped in and locked it again. On the kitchen table was a half empty bottle of whisky, _strong _whisky, a sight which made Bigby smile grimly. He unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp straight from the bottle and sighed with pleasure. With no official Fabletown business to attend to and having dismantled The Crooked Man's stranglehold on the community, he felt that he was entitled to go in search of oblivion at the bottom of a bottle. That was when there came a loud thumping at the door, disrupting Bigby's search. He got to his feet, opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a mildly intoxicated Bufkin.

"Good evening Bigby." Bufkin said, trying rather unsuccessfully to stifle a hiccup.

"Bufkin." Bigby growled in way of greeting.

"Miss White requests your presence as a matter of emergency." Bufkin said and Bigby rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

"So she's not asking me to make a social call?" Bigby asked rhetorically.

"No sir, it's urgent Fabletown business." Bufkin said, too drunk to know a rhetorical question when he heard one.

"Alright, let's go." Bigby growled, stepping out into the corridor and shutting the door behind him. He thought about locking it, but any would-be larcenists would only find themselves faced with looting a talking pig. To be honest, if anyone wanted to relieve Bigby of Colin's presence , they were welcome to.

When Bigby arrived at Snow's office he was surprised to see that there wasn't the usual long queue outside, there was just Beast who was sitting against the wall sobbing into his arms.

"The fuck's his problem." Bigby mumbled to himself as he opened the door and stepped into Snow's office. The minute he entered the room he knew that something was wrong, because Snow was standing up rather than sitting at her desk and Bluebeard was present. At the sound of Bigby's entrance he looked up smiling nastily.

"Ah Bigby, she whistles and you come running. You really are a good boy aren't you? A faithful little mutt." He said with a malicious sneer. Bigby opened his mouth to retort, but Snow beat him to it.

"Bluebeard, I would advise you to hold your tongue or you may find it removed." She said, her voice as cold as ice. Bluebeard's eyes widened as did Bigby's. He had not seen Snow for far too long and while she was still as exquisitely beautiful as ever, there was no doubt that she was a changed woman.

"I apologise Mayor White, I shall leave you and your dog alone." Bluebeard said, his tone respectful but his words vitriolic. He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Bigny approached Snow tentatively and she turned to face him.

"Sherriff, I appreciate you coming over so promptly." Snow said curtly.

"Sherriff? Fucking hell Snow, what's happened to you? I've always heard that power corrupts, but I never thought you would succumb to it." Bigby said in exasperation. Snow's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"How _dare _you address me in that tone Sherriff! And while we're talking about the corrupting nature of power, why don't you look in the mirror. You used your authority to torture a suspect, get involved in multiple bar brawls and murder anyone who annoyed you! The only person in Fabletown who is corrupted by power is you!" Snow bellowed, a raw primal strength giving her a supreme air of gravitas. Bigby stepped back, not in fear, but in revulsion at the woman Snow White had become.

"Why did you call me in?" Bigby said after a long moment of oppressive silence.

"There's a serial killer at large in Fabletown." Snow responded, a deep sadness in her eyes – the first shred of humanity that she had shown in front of Bigby in a long time.

"A serial killer? How do you know it's a serial killer?" Bigby asked.

"Because two victims have been killed in the same way." Snow explained.

"I see, who are the victims?" Bigby asked, sparking up a cigarette much to Snow's annoyance.

"The first victim was The Woodsman and of course Bluebeard wanted to arrest you and charge you straight away."

"There's a surprise." Bigby said with a short and gruff laugh.

"As for the second victim, well, her husband is waiting outside." Snow said, looking down with sorrow. Bigby looked confused.

"The only person outside was Beast and he's married to… oh no." Bigby said, his face whitening as the penny dropped.

"I'm afraid so," Snow said mournfully, "Beauty is dead."

To Be Continued…


End file.
